My Unwilling Valentine oneshot Vincent Valentine
by Tenashi
Summary: Vincent Valentine one-shot. LEMON


Name: _____ Singod  
Age: 21  
Hair Color: blonde  
Eye Color: grey  
Family: puppy-- Zin

Chapter 1: Just a Little Help  
You smile at the man you buy your vegetables from and thank him. "I was craving radishes, Mr. Pego. Thank you." He smiles back. "You're welcome, _____. I'll see you next week." "Yes sir!" you answer, before turning and walking down the road toward your home. Zin looks up from sniffing something in the shallow ditch on the side of the road, then yaps and runs toward you. You smile at him. "What is it, Zin? Is it a cat or something?" He yaps again and runs back to the bundle he'd been sniffing in the ditch. You set your groceries down in confusion and slowly step down into the ditch. Zin starts yapping even more. You squat down and grab some of the red cloth of the bundle gently. You pull it back, curious, then gasp and jerk back to fall on your butt. "Person!" You stare at the man for a few minutes, thinking, before looking at Zin. He yaps quietly. The man groans and turns onto his side weakly. You hesitate, then point at Zin. "Zin, stay. Staaay." He yaps and takes a step after you as you step out of the ditch. You scowl. "Stay!" He whines, then goes and sits next to the man and sighs pathetically. You smile at him, then quickly run back to Mr. Pego's house. You run up to the door and knock hurriedly. He opens the door and raises an eyebrow. "_____?" "Mr. Pego, there's a man in the ditch on the side of the road! I think he may be hurt!" you exclaim in answer. He grabs his jacket and follows you back to the man. He's still passed out. After Mr. Pego manages to get him out of the ditch and onto the road, he raises an eyebrow at you. "So where am I taking him now, _____?" You bite your bottom lip, then look down at Zin. He wags his tail and lets his tongue loll out. You sigh and look back up at Mr. Pego. "To my house, if you can make it, Mr. Pego." He raises an eyebrow again. "Are you sure that's wise, _____?" You hesitate, then nod. "Yes. I think I can handle myself in my own home with a man who is too hurt to even stay awake." "Good point. Alright, _____, but make sure that if he's dangerous, you come running to me." You nod as you pick up your groceries and smile at him reassuringly. "I will, Mr. Pego. You better believe it."

You look at the man asleep on your bed, then sigh and shake your head as you go back to embroidering one of the pillow covers you make for Mrs. Pego to take to her charities in the city. Zin lays down on your lap and settles in for a well deserved nap. You pet him for a few seconds, then go back to what you were doing. After finishing one of the roses on the pillow cover, you stand up and set it on the table, and also set Zin on your chair. You walk over to the stove and start preparing something for dinner. After about twenty minutes, when the stew you're making is just about ready, you hear the man groan loudly. You turn toward him in surprise to see him sitting up on your bed. You blink, then give him a friendly smile. "So you're awake." He raises an eyebrow at you silently. You cock your head. "Are you hungry, or thirsty, or anything?" He shakes his head. You shrug one of your shoulders slightly, then say, "Okay, well, suit yourself." You turn and scoop some stew into a bowl, then set it on the floor. The man raises an eyebrow again. You smile a little at the sleeping Zin. "Zin! Come on; supper time!" He jumps to his feet, then looks around, panting and grinning. You smile like ^-^ and say, "Aw, is someone happy to be awake? Come on, Zin. Come get your supper." He leaps off the chair, then scurries over and starts eating. You pet him for a few seconds, then stand up straight and dish yourself up some stew. You sit down at your table and start eating while reading a book. The man watches you silently before asking, "Why did you bring me here?" You shrug and turn the page. "You were passed out in the ditch, sir. I wasn't just going to leave you there. That's not how I was raised." You hear his stomach growl, though he doesn't seem to acknowledge his hunger. You turn toward him and raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" "I'm fine." You look back at your book momentarily, then stand up and carry your half eaten stew to the counter and leave it there. Zin watches you curiously before bouncing after you as you walk over to a little cabinet and yank it open. You smile at him and give a small giggle. "You know where I'm going, don't you?" He yaps excitedly and starts running around your feet. You giggle again and pull out a couple of towels, then turn to the man. "If you get hungry, there's some bowls on the shelf, and just... well, help yourself to anything. " He shrugs slightly. You look down at your towels for a few seconds, then look back up at him. "I'm _____, by the way. _____ Singod." He looks away and murmurs, "Vincent Valentine." "Vincent Valentine?" You stare at him in confusion for a few seconds, then tilt your head to the side a bit and smile like ^-^. "Vincent Valentine. That's a nice name. Well, Mr. Valentine, I'm going to go take a bath, so help yourself to whatever you want. Come on Zin. There's a river with our names on it just waiting for us." You walk out the door and start toward the river, but not without a second glance back at Vincent. 'I usually don't get attracted to men I don't know, but... he is attractive...'  
Vincent's POV::: You groan loudly and sit up, rubbing your head gently as you do so. You look around in confusion when you don't find yourself outside, then turn your head as you see a quick movement out of the corner of your eye. 'What the- A girl...?' She gives you a friendly smile. "So you're awake." You raise an eyebrow in confusion. 'How long have I been out...?' She cocks her head slightly. "Are you hungry, or thirsty, or anything?" You shake your head. 'I don't even know who you are, woman.' She shrugs slightly and turns back to the pot on the stove. "Okay, well, suit yourself." You raise an eyebrow as the girl sets the bowl of stew on the ground. She smiles at something on a chair. "Zin! Come on; supper time!" The something on a chair jumps to its feet. You cock your head slightly. 'A dog?' "Aw, is someone happy to be awake? Come on, Zin. Come get your supper." The dog jumps off the chair and runs over to the bowl. The girl gets some stew for herself and sits down at the table, reading a book. You watch every move she makes cautiously, then ask, "Why did you bring me here?" She shrugs and turns a page. "You were passed out in the ditch, sir. I wasn't just going to leave you there. That's not how I was raised." You raise your eyebrow again. 'Not how she was raised?' Your stomach growls. She turns toward you and raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" You look away from her. "I'm fine." You look back up as she stands and carries her bowl to the counter and leaves it there. You look down at the dog, which was also watching her, curious. The dog goes insane and runs around her feet after she walks over to a small cabinet and opens it. The girl smiles down at it. "You know where I'm going, don't you?" The dog starts yapping excitedly. She giggles and pulls out a couple of towels, then turns back toward you. "If you get hungry, there's some bowls on the shelf, and... well, just help yourself to anything." You shrug slightly in answer. She looks down at the towels in her arms for a few seconds, then looks back up at you. "I'm _____, by the way. _____ Singod." You look away from her and murmur, "Vincent Valentine." "Vincent Valentine?" You flinch unnoticeably, expecting her to make a wisecrack. When she doesn't, you look back at her. She tilts her head to the side a bit and smiles at you. "Vincent Valentine. That's a nice name. Well, Mr. Valentine, I'm going to go take a bath, so help yourself to whatever you want. Come on, Zin. There's a river with our names on it just waiting for us." She and the dog walk out the door, but she doesn't go without a second glance at you. You wait for the door to close, then stand up and walk toward the stove. You stare at the stew for a few minutes, choosing whether or not to eat, then reach up and grab a bowl. You sit down at the table and start eating. You look at the book sitting on the table and cock your head slightly, then turn it so you can see the title. 'The bible?' You let it slap back down on the table and sigh. 'I'm staying with a religious freak.' You finish eating, set your bowl next to hers on the counter, and sit back down on the bed. You look around boredly, then lay back down, exhausted. You'd been flying quite a while with nothing to eat or drink before you'd passed out on the side of the road when you landed to rest. You just needed a bit more rest.  
o.0  
Chapter 2: Visits  
Vincent's POV::: You look through some of the books on the bookshelf in the corner of the room and raise an eyebrow. 'She definitely has a wide range of books.' When you'd woken up next and told _____ you were ready to leave, she practically begged you to stay. Well, she wasn't exactly begging, but you knew she wanted you to stay very badly. You'd only agreed to stay if she stopped calling you Mr. Valentine. You could tell she had trouble with it, but was doing better at calling you Vincent. You sit down at the table with a book and start reading it, only vaguely wondering when _____ would be back from her grocery shopping. 'She does live in the country.' You continue reading for about fifteen minutes until the door opens and slams shut. You look up in surprise. _____ never slammed anything. She was leaning up against the door, breathing hard and looking terrified. Zin was panting at her feet. You raise your eyebrows slightly. "_____?" She looks at you quickly, then drops her groceries and runs over to you. She throws her arms around your neck and starts sobbing into your shoulder. You flinch slightly, unsure of what to do.  
Your POV::: You cry into Vincent's shoulder softly, then flinch as you hear someone knocking on the door. You look back at it and whisper, "I just want you to leave me alone..." Vincent pulls your arms from around his neck and stands up. You look up at him in confusion. He starts walking toward the door. You gasp and grab his arm quickly, though don't do much to stop him because you're not as strong or as heavy as he is. "Vincent, no! Please! I don't want to see him again!" He rests his free hand on your arms and smiles at you reassuringly. "You won't have to." You stare up at him questioningly, then flinch as the knocking comes again, louder. "_____! _____, I just want to talk!" You scowl and pick up Zin. "Talk and slip your hand up my shirt." Vincent watches you carry Zin to your bed, then slips outside without another word to you. You turn toward the door in confusion when you hear someone slammed up against it. Someone starts shouting, it sounds as if punches are thrown, then gun shots. You gasp and cover your mouth. Vincent steps back inside and walks back to the table to continue reading his book as if nothing happened. You stare at him like o.o for a few minutes before asking, "What happened?" He shrugs slightly. "He won't be bothering you again for a while." You cock your head slightly, confused, before walking over to pick up your groceries. You sigh when you see most of the food is ruined from the fall. "Well there goes tonight's dinner. God, I'm such a foolish idiot. I knew he wouldn't dare just walk in. He'd stop to knock." You pick up the eggs and sigh, giving them a sad look. "And breakfast... SUCH a foolish idiot..." "Don't talk about yourself like that, _____. You had every right to be afraid of him," Vincent states, not once looking up from his book. You sigh and let your hands drop. "But it's true. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. He used to be a good friend." He shrugs. "Used to be are the keywords in that statement, _____." You flinch slightly, then nod. "You're right." "I know." You carry the bag of ruined groceries to the garbage and drop them all in, then dust off your hands and sigh. "So much for those." You rest your hands on your hips and shake your head. "And nothing was on sale today, either!" Zin rears up on his back legs and plants his little paws on your leg. A small whine pops out of his mouth. You smile down at him. "Don't worry, Zin! I'm still going to feed you!" He smiles and starts panting, then runs over to Vincent and attempts jumping onto his lap. After about his seventh attempt, Vincent reaches down and helps him. You smile and shake your head. "Zin..." You lay down on your bed and sigh quietly. After a few minutes of silence, Vincent suddenly looks at you and asks, "Why doesn't anyone visit you?" You shrug slightly. "I haven't made many friends. Mr. Pego comes to visit me every once in a while. And Kevin, the guy you made leave, he was a good friend. Came to visit almost everyday. ...But then he hurt me." You turn on your side to face the wall. "How did he hurt you?" You bite your bottom lip as tears start threatening your eyes. "...He came in and... and he started kissing me... Which wasn't so bad, but he never kissed me so fiercely before. ...That should have tipped me off. But I was too inexperienced to notice at the time, so I just let him go on kissing me. He pushed me onto my bed and made sure I couldn't move my arms and... and..." Vincent stands up, walks over, and sits next to you on the bed. "And...?" Your tears break loose and start sliding down your cheeks. "And he started touching me and taking off my clothes and then he took off his pants and he hurt me and then he made me do something to him that I didn't want to and I felt really really dirty and then he hurt me again and put his pants back on and left me on my bed!" You cover your face and sob quietly. Vincent rests a hand on your side and pulls your hair out of your face. "_____..." You whimper quietly. "I've never felt so dirty in my entire life...! He hurt me so badly...! And I didn't do anything to stop him!" Vincent tilts your head so you're forced to look at him. He wipes your tears away gently. "You did nothing wrong, _____. He did. He had no right to do that to you and he deserves to be killed." You stare up at him silently, looking him over, before leaning up and hesitantly kissing him. He kisses back at first, then suddenly breaks the kiss and stands up. You cock your head slightly. He turns his back to you. "Why did you do that?" You flinch a little. He didn't sound too happy about it. "I... I don't know, Vincent, I just-" "I don't want a relationship with you." You bite your bottom lip, then sit up straight and choke back a whimper. "Okay." He walks to the door and outside without another word. Zin cocks his head, then runs out the still open door. You get up, close the door, then sit down at the table and stare at it silently. No tears, no word to make yourself feel bad, nothing. After a few minutes, you stand up and grab your phone. ~Hello?~ You bite your bottom lip, then ask, "Kevin, will you come back? Please?" ~Is that freak with the gun still there?~ "No. He's gone." ~I'll be over soon.~  
O.O  
Chapter 3: Irony  
Vincent's POV::: You look down at Zin and frown slightly. "You miss _____, don't you, Zin?" He sits down at your feet and growls softly. You cross your arms and look out over the valley, trying to see _____'s house. "Can you even remember back five years?" Another growl escapes his throat. You touch your lips slightly, remembering the kiss _____ gave you before you left her, then look back down at Zin. "Let's go see _____." He gets to his feet and trots after you. Now that five years had passed, his little clumsy puppy stage was long gone, and was replaced by the tall, lanky, full grown mutt stage. Pretty tall dog, too. His shoulders were level with your elbow. You fly down the side of the valley with Zin leaping down below you. Pretty agile for a dog. You'd always wondered if _____ resented you for not bringing Zin back, but never really gave it much thought. You land twenty feet away from _____'s house, scratch behind Zin's ears, then start walking toward it. You step up to the door and knock softly. You hear some quiet talking, then take a step back as a guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes answers the door. You raise an eyebrow. 'Kevin.' Kevin looks you over for a few seconds, then turns to look over his shoulder and states, "Hey bitch, it's that guy who stole your mutt." You hold back a growl and ball your right hand into a fist. 'Calling her a bitch-! Why is he even here, after what he did to her?!'  
Your POV::: You hear someone knock on the door and break the rough kiss Kevin had you in. He growls softly. "_____..." You look at the door. "I should get that, Kevin." "Just because you should doesn't mean you are." "But Kevin, I-" "You know what, fine. I'll answer the door. You just lay here and wait for me to come back and fuck you. Got it?" You nod quickly and watch Kevin go to the door, then lay back on the bed. 'I don't need him to hit me again. Not today, anyway.' He opens the door and stares outside silently for a few seconds, then looks over his shoulder at you. "Hey bitch, it's that guy who stole your mutt." You cock your head slightly in confusion, then gasp and sit up. "Zin!" Kevin gives you a short glare. You wince, then lay back down, SO not wanting him to slap you around. He looks back outside and states, "Sorry bud, you had your chance. Now get lost. _____ and I were just about to have some fun." You wince again. 'More like you're just about to have some fun while I pretend to.' "I want to see her." "Yippee. I want a million bucks." Kevin slams the door shut, locks it, then turns back toward you and smirks. You blush lightly and try not to cringe as he crawls back on top of you. He takes your clothes off and spreads your legs. You close your eyes tightly and turn your head away. He frowns. "_____, you should be used to this. I've done it every night for the last five years." "Kevin, please, I don't like this..." He growls quietly, then backhands you. You yelp. He pins your hands above your head and leans so his mouth is right next to your ear. "You called me that day he left. ME. You didn't go after him; you called ME. You owe me. Even after he shot at me, I still risked coming back here, just for you. Consider this payment." You take a shaky breath, then ask, "When will my debt be paid, Kevin?" He slides his pants down and starts breathing into your ear, knowing it drove you wild even though you didn't want it to. You blush lightly. "Five more years." You gasp and turn your head to give him a shocked stare. He smirks and licks his lips. "Did you ever expect anything less, _____? I've always wanted you. I've just insured myself five more years of your pussy. You should be glad; there's lots of girls who would love to be in your position right now." You close your eyes and whimper. "Just do what you're going to do and leave me be." He nuzzles your neck gently. "As long as I make you scream, _____. Pain or pleasure, I don't care. As long as I make you scream."  
Vincent's POV::: You walk down the road slowly and sigh. '_____ doesn't want to be with him. I know it. But why would she go back to him after what he did...?' You sigh again and look down at your traveling companion. "Well, Zin, I don't suppose you have anywhere you'd like to go." He looks up at you boredly and states, "A place? No. Not really. I like this valley here." You stop in your tracks and stare at him. 'He can talk.' Zin yawns and sits down next to you, tail waving slightly. "I would have preferred you didn't just leave _____ to be raped though. I can't much do anything to stop him, but you can." You cross your arms and look away from him. "That's none of your business, Zin." "Of course it's not! That's why I'm getting into it!" he answers, scratching behind his ear. You shrug slightly. "It's her fault she went back to him." "He's the only man she's ever been with, Vincent. Ever since those three silver haired guys came and murdered her parents, she's clung to him for support. You came. She tried to make you her support. You left her. She went back to the only support she had to begin with. The cruel irony of it all, I think, is that you didn't want to care about her, but you do. And she didn't want to be back with Kevin, but she is. Me? I find nothing ironic about me. ...Maybe the fact I could have just bitten your ass to make you want to bring me back to _____ sooner, but that's beside the point. As the five years passed by, and you thought about _____ and what she might be doing, you started to care about _____ more. How do you like them apples?" You sit down on the side of the road and shrug. "She'll just turn into another Lucrecia." Zin lopes over and sits down in front of you, so you're forced to stare into his all-knowing golden eyes. "Lucrecia was stupid. _____ would stand by you no matter what. See how she's standing by Kevin, even though he's hurting her? That could be you on top of her and making her scream." You cringe slightly as a vision of Kevin raping _____ dances through your mind. 'Oh dear God!' Zin whacks you in the head with his paw. "At least get an image of YOU on top of her, dimwit!" You growl softly and glare at him. "Get off my back, Zin. I don't even know why we're talking about _____ anymore. She and I are aquaintences. End of story." Zin turns his head and sighs, staring at the ground. "I can't stand to hear her screams in my head at night anymore, Vincent. Until _____ is safe, I'll have my usual nightmares. I couldn't stop Kevin the first time. ...Her screams are just the same as before," he states softly, then looks up at the sky. You stare at him for a few minutes, then look away, resting your chin on your hand. "If I do save _____, what will I do with her? Leave her for the next man who wants to take advantage of her?" Zin shrugs, glancing at you oh so innocently. You frown. "What, you want me to bring her with us? ...You're lucky I don't shoot you on the spot for that thought." He shrugs again. "That's all it was, Vincent. A thought. ...But you can't tell me that you don't want her to call your name. That you don't want her to run into your arms and tell you she loves you. That you don't want her to look up at you admiringly the way she always had a habit of doing and making you feel like she needed you-" Your arm shoots out so fast, Zin has no chance of dodging your punch. He rolls over the ground, yelping, before sitting up and shaking his head. "Woah! Haven't gotten a hit like that since I ate that lady's shrub!" He stands up, wobbles around for a few seconds, then shakes the punch off and turns to glare at you. "You can travel alone now, Vincent. I'm going to stay and protect _____ the way I should have that first time. ...Good day." He turns and, flipping his tail indignantly, starts walking away. You sigh quietly. "Zin-" "I said good day!" he snaps. You watch him leave, then sit back and look up at the sky. '...If I did save _____, would she just become another Lucrecia?' Somehow, you didn't think so. If she'd stick with Kevin for five years and he didn't appreciate her, she'd stick with you a hundred if you do appreciate her. You close your eyes and sigh. '_____...' You flinch slightly as another image of Kevin raping _____ crosses your vision. '...Kevin...' You open your eyes and growl softly. 'Must die.'

Chapter 4: Love's a Fickle Thing  
You whimper after Kevin slams the door shut on his way out and cover your chest. Your whole body ached from his raping you for the last three hours. 'Five more years of this... Five more years...!' You sit up and put your clothes on. 'Now I need to go take a bath... I feel so dirty...!' You grab a towel out of the cabinet, then go to the door and open it slowly. You raise your eyebrow slightly as you find a pair of paws in your line of vision, then raise your head slightly (well, not slightly. Since Zin's shoulders are level with Vincent's elbow, his shoulders are level with your chest) to meet eyes with Zin. He cocks his head to the side slightly, then lets his tongue loll out in a doggy smile as he starts panting. You bite your bottom lip, then sob and throw your arms around his neck. "Oh, Zin!" He lets you hug him for a few minutes, then takes a step back. You grab your towel and sniff. "Are you coming with me to the river?" He smiles again. You smile back weakly, then lean against him slightly as you walk toward the river. "Thank you, Zin." He turns and licks your cheek lovingly.  
Zin's POV::: You watch _____ take a bath in the river and sigh, then look away. 'I never did understand why she won't take a bath in the tub like regular people. But no, once a week, she always comes out to the river. Every other time it's a shower in the bath tub, but nooo. Once a week, she always comes out to the river.' You sigh again. 'And I was hoping to convince Vincent to come back with me. _____ really enjoyed his company.' You look around quickly as you hear a gun shot. 'What the-!' You listen for more shots or something, then let your lips curve into a smile. 'Kevin won't ever hurt you again, _____.' Your smile fades a little. '...I can't promise that Vincent won't, though.' _____ gets out of the river, dries off, and puts her clothes back on, then smiles at you. "Let's go, Zin." You trot after her, then nudge her back gently with your head. She turns in confusion. You lean your head against her shoulder gently. She hugs your head just as gently, being careful not to hurt you. "I missed you..." 'I'm sorry.' You continue your walk back to _____'s house. She goes inside and starts fixing something for dinner. You lay down on her bed and watch her carefully. From the way she kept flinching, her legs hurt badly. You growl quietly. 'Kevin...' Someone knocks on the door. _____ turns and stares at the door nervously. "Kevin can't possibly want more already..." You watch her carefully as she goes to the door and opens it. She gasps quietly. "Vincent!" Your lips curve into a smirk. 'Ha, so he does care...' Vincent steps inside, glances at you, then looks back down at _____. "Kevin isn't going to hurt you anymore."  
Your POV::: You cock your head slightly. "Kevin... won't...?" you whisper, looking up at Vincent questioningly. He shakes his head. "Never again." You smile in relief, then throw your arms around him. "Thank you, Vincent!" You feel him tense up and quickly pull away. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot..." You smile weakly, then quickly turn and walk back to the dinner-in-waiting. Vincent looks at Zin, who is smiling insanely, then walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. You blush lightly and look down at his arms. "...Vincent...?" "It's okay." You look up at him, blushing a bit darker, then look back down at what you're doing. "...'kay..." You finish making dinner with Vincent holding you the entire time. You turn in his arms and rest your head on his chest. "Why did you come back, Vincent?" He stays silent for a few minutes, then lays his head on top of yours. "I didn't want Zin biting my ass." You glance up at him in confusion. "Huh...?" He smirks slightly. "Sorry. It's a secret." You look back down. "Oh..." He runs a hand down your back slowly, then suddenly takes a step away from you. You close your eyes and sigh, then look up at him. "Vincent?" "Just a second." He pulls out a cellphone and flips it on. (ij! see the movie! ^-^) "What, Cloud?" You turn back to the food and sigh, resting your arms on the counter. After his phone conversation is over, you turn back to him and cock your head. He glances at you, then turns and walks toward the door. "A friend needs me." You look down at your hands and sigh. "...I'll wait." He stops, then looks over his shoulder at you. You keep your eyes down and play with your hair nervously. "..._____?" You glance up at him quickly, then look back at your hair. "Yes...?" "Don't wait for me." You sigh quietly, then look up at him. "I want to." He gazes into your eyes for a few minutes, then nods. "Alright." You smile innocently and close your eyes (^-^). "You come back in one piece, Vincent Valentine." In a few quick steps he's standing in front of you. You look up at him in confusion only to have him grab the back of your head and crush your lips with his. You gasp softly. He tangles his fingers in your hair and pushes you up against the counter. You moan softly and close your eyes. "Mm..." He breaks the kiss, panting softly. You open your eyes and stare at him in shocked silence. He strokes your cheek and smiles slightly. "I'll come back in one piece." You nod, dazed, and slide down the side of the counter to the floor. He brushes your bangs out of your face, then turns and walks out. You close your eyes and sigh. "Vincent..." Zin hops off the bed and walks over to you, nudging you gently. You open your eyes slowly. "Oh, you probably want your dinner, don't you?" He nudges you again.

Chapter 5: Waiting (lemon)  
(one year later) You run your hands through Zin's fur and sigh. "Look at all this loose hair, Zin! No wonder you're complaining so much through his summer heat!" He whimpers quietly. "It's not faaair!" You put all of his loose fur in a bag, then look down at your clothes. "You killed my dress!" He whimpers softly, then shakes his fur out desperately. "It's so hooot, _____!" You sigh and stand up. "It must be even hotter for you with all that fur." "SHAVE ME!" You shake your head and start trying to brush the fur off of your clothes. "Then you'll have nothing to protect you from the sun, Zin. You'd get burned. Badly." He whimpers again. "I'm just gonna spend tonight near the river. It'll be cooler out there." You nod and sigh. "Alright." He licks your cheek, then gallops off to the river in an attempt to cool down. You groan and walk inside, tossing the bag of fur in the trash and undoing the buttons on your dress. "I hate the summer... It's so damn hot..." You change into a tankini top and some short shorts, just because it's so hot, and flop onto your bed tiredly. "I need air conditioning..." You glance at the clock and sigh, then reach over and cross off another day on the calender. 'That's another day without Vincent...' You lick your lips and raise your arms above your head. "So hot..." You close your eyes and start to doze off when you hear a loud howl from the river. You groan and turn your head. "Hush, Zin, jeez... I'm trying to sleep..." You turn onto your back and sigh. After about twenty minutes of dozing off and on, you hear a strange clicking noise near your door. Thinking nothing of it, you turn your head away from the door and sigh again. Someone grabs your arm and leans over you. You look up quickly in surprise. "What the-" Vincent crawls on top of you quickly and cuts you off with a kiss. You moan softly and wrap your free arm around his neck. He wraps an arm around your waist and grinds his hips into yours. You yelp. He leans up, concerned. "Did I hurt you?" You cover your chest instinctively, blushing, and shake your head. "No! You just startled me! I-I thought you might be Kev-" He growls and cuts you off with a kiss again. You moan again and lick his bottom lip softly. He breaks the kiss. You whimper from the loss of his warm lips and open your eyes. "Vincent, please...!" He takes his (awesome ^-^) red cloak off and throws it to the ground. You stare up at his face and cock your head slightly. "Vincent..." He frowns and leans his forehead against yours. "I told you that you'd never have to worry about Kevin again, _____." You blush and bite your bottom lip. He stares into your eyes intensely and licks his lips. You close your eyes and shiver. 'No one's ever looked at me like that before...' "_____?" "I... I'm sorry, Vincent." "You're still afraid he wants you. Is that it?" You nod slightly. He sighs quietly and closes his eyes. "I would never lie to you, _____. Not about him." You whimper quietly as he shifts his weight so he's no longer touching you. "Vincent...!" He cocks his head slightly. "You want me to touch you?" You blush again and turn your head away. "...Maybe..." He pauses in thought before leaning down and breathing into your ear. "Yes or no." Your breathing quickens slightly but noticeably. You close your eyes tightly and whisper, "If I say yes... will you do it...?" He nods. "Yes..." He hisses out the 's' so his warm breath hits you slightly harder. You arch your back slightly and gasp. "Vincent!" He smirks slightly. "_____?" "Yes! Alright?! Yes!" He licks your ear slowly and grinds his hips into yours. You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer. He growls slightly. "_____...!" You lean up and press your breasts against his chest. He groans quietly and starts grinding you faster. You moan quietly. "Vincent!" He reaches down and grabs your butt, lifting you up so your hips are painfully close to his. You start panting softly and let out a few soft whimpers as he continues to grind you painfully hard. He licks his lips, then slips his hand up your tankini top. You gasp and arch your back as he fondles your left breast. He smirks and squeezes it gently. You moan and lift your arms above your head. He slides your tankini up and over your head, then twists it quickly when it gets to your wrists, binding them together tightly. He somehow ties the tankini top up and brings his hand back down to start fondling your breasts again. You gasp and struggle to get your hands free. "Vincent! This isn't fair! Please!" Vincent sits up and takes off his shirt. You stare at his chest silently, then slowly look up at his smirking face. "Like what you see, _____?" You lick your lips and nod slightly. "You're gorgeous..." He slides his hands up your sides slowly and leans so his lips are hovering over yours. "I could say the same about you, _____." You lick your lips again quickly, then lean up and kiss him tenderly. He moans softly, then slips his tongue past your lips and grabs your breasts. You gasp and arch your back in surprise. He reaches a hand down and slips it under your shorts. You gasp again as he slides his middle finger up your pussy. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing your neck and shoulder softly. You whimper. "Vincent... Oh, God, Vincent...!" He slips a second finger inside of you and starts pumping them in and out. You arch your back and moan. He kisses down to your breasts, then sucks on your right nipple, swirling his tongue around it eroticly. You start struggling to get your hands free again. "Vincent! Aaaah! Vincent, please...!" He reaches up and unties the tankini top. You bring your hands down and run them down his back slowly. He adds a third finger to your pussy and moves his mouth back to your neck. You moan and nuzzle his shoulder. "Vincent..." "Keep saying my name, _____... Please..." You nod slowly. "Okay..." He pulls your shorts off and tosses them to the side. You wrap one of your legs around his waist and grind up against him. He growls softly. "_____... You're asking for it..." You close your eyes and let out a soft groan. "Vincent..." He leans his face in the crook of your neck and growls again. "_____..." He pulls his fingers out of you and takes off his pants. You open your eyes in confusion. "...Vincent?" "Mm." "Are you going to-" "Shut. Up." You bite your bottom lip and shiver. 'He hasn't used that tone since he told me he doesn't want a relationship with me.' He spreads your legs a little wider, then shoves his cock up your pussy. You gasp. "Vincent!" He grabs your hips and slides out of you, then thrusts back in. You throw your head back and gasp again. "Vincent! Oh, Vincent!" He rolls so you're on top and wraps his arms around your waist. You lay your head on his chest and whimper. 'Oh, God, he's much bigger than Kevin...!' He slides his hands down a little so they're holding your hips and pulls slightly. You rest your hands on the bed and slide up off of him. He grabs your hips tighter and drags you back down. You moan and lift back off of him. He nips your ear gently, then flips back over so you're on bottom and starts slamming his cock up your pussy. You scream softly from surprise, then arch your back and grind hips with him. He growls and nuzzles your neck. "_____!" You wrap your arms around him and gasp. "Vincent-!" "Say you love me, _____. I need to hear you say it. Say you love me!" You start kissing his neck and shoulder softly. He growls again, louder. "Say you love me, damn it!" "I love you, Vincent!" He groans softly as you start nipping and sucking his soft spot on his neck. "God, _____... Love me... Oh, _____, love me..." You nod slightly. "I love you, Vincent... I'll always love you..." He grabs your butt tightly and drags your hips up to grind his. "Tell me I'm better than Kevin. Tell me he never loved you and never pleasured you like this!" You arch your back and turn your head to bite his ear. "You're much better than Kevin. He never pleasured me like you are right now-!" "Tell me he never loved you!" "He never loved me!" He starts panting. "_____! Stay with me!" You nod quickly. "I promise I'll stay with you, Vincent! I promise!" He starts ramming into you so hard the head of the bed starts banging against the wall in time with his thrusts. You throw your head back and scream as your walls tighten around his cock. He rams into you a few more times, then grunts as he spills his seed inside of you and collapses. "Lucrecia..." Your eyes shoot open. '...Lucrecia...?' You glance at him silently, then push him so he's lying beside you instead of on top of you. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you up against him. You lay against him silently, waiting for him to fall asleep, then get up and get redressed. You walk outside and look up at the moon sadly. "Lucrecia... He loves someone named Lucrecia... Not me..." You cross your arms and look down at your feet. "...He never said he loved me once. He made me tell him I love him and he never told me once!" You cover your face and fall to your knees, sobbing quietly. 'He doesn't love me! He just wanted to take advantage of me like Kevin did!' You look back at your house angrily, then turn and run down the road. You run as far as you can, then fall to your knees, exhausted. After about ten minutes of rest, you start running again. Eventually, your tears stop. You slow your run to a walk and sniff. 'He never even wanted to love me. He just didn't want Kevin to have me and kept me for himself. It's not fair.' You bite your bottom lip, then fall to your knees abruptly and lean against a tree. "...Vincent..." You close your eyes and hug the tree. For some strange reason, it comforts you. "Vincent..." More tears come to your eyes, surprising you. You didn't know someone could cry as much as you were doing right then. "Vincent! How could you do this to me!"  
As always, prologue in the results.

You wince as a few drops of rain hit your face, then cover your eyes and look up at the sky. 'Damn rain...' You stand up, dust yourself off, and start walking again. 'Vincent might as well go back to Lucrecia. I can't handle him doing to me what Kevin did.' You rub your arms quickly to keep the circulation going and try to stick closer to the trees to keep the cold rain off of you. 'I hate summer storms. They're always so damn cold. ...And here I am in a tank and shorts.' You lean against a tree for a few minutes and close your eyes, sighing quietly. 'I hope Zin isn't worrying about me. And Vincent shouldn't be worrying about me.' You sit down against the tree and curl up as small as you can as the rain gets heavier. You cover your head weakly from the unrelenting onslaught of hard rain and bite your bottom lip to keep from crying, which you had been doing a lot lately. You sit against the tree for quite some time, waiting for the rain to stop. It doesn't seem to want to. You sigh quietly and tense up, then relax. 'Life just doesn't seem to like me, lately. ...What the...' The rain stops hitting you, but you can still hear it. You feel around your head for a few seconds, then down one of your arms, before gasping and looking up quickly. Vincent was standing above you, soaking wet (just like you), with an unreadable expression. You look down in slight shame, then wince as he grabs your upper arm and drags you to your feet. "Ow! Vincent!" He pushes you up against the tree and leans down so his lips brush against your ear as he speaks. "You left me." You whimper quietly and try to push him away. "Let go of me!" He grabs your shoulders and lets you pull away from the tree a little, then slams you back up against it. You wince. "Ouch!" "What's wrong, _____? Why did you leave?" You let a single tear escape your eyes and look up at him. "Who's Lucrecia?" He stays silent for a few minutes, then leans back, loosening his grip on your shoulders. "...She is someone I loved. She was too guilty to love me back. I could have stopped him. I could have stopped that bastard from using her as an experiment. And I didn't. I just let him do it. By the time I tried to stop him, it was too late. I'm sorry, _____. I'm truely sorry." You throw your arms around his waist and hide your face in his chest. He hugs you back gently. "You should have told me! I never would have tried to get so close to you if I knew! I would have understood why you didn't want a relationship and I never would have gone back to Kevin! You should have trusted me!" You pound on his chest weakly, then start sobbing. "You should have trusted me...!" He slips a hand under your legs and picks you up bridal style. You look up at him in confusion. "...Why did you let me love you, Vincent?" He starts walking back in the direction of your house and shrugs. "I couldn't stop you." You sigh quietly and lean your head against his chest. He walks silently for a while before suddenly leaning down and gently nipping and sucking your neck. You run your fingers through his hair slowly, then pull him into a tender kiss. He pushes you up against another tree, dropping your legs, and slips his tongue into your mouth. You break the kiss and look away from him, blushing lightly. "I love you, Vincent." He pulls you into another quick kiss before whispering, "Then change from _____ Singod to _____ Valentine and make my life a happy one." You blush darker. "Vincent, are you asking me to-" "Marry me." Before you can give him a decent answer, he pulls you into a deep kiss. Your knees buckle. "Mm!" He holds you up against the tree and smirks against your lips. You gasp as he breaks the kiss and look up at him in confusion. "Vincent?" "That wasn't a question. It was an order. I'm not losing you after all you made me go through!" He cups your cheek and leans over you to protect you from the rain and wind at least slightly. You cock your head a little. He smiles. "If I can't have you, no one will." As creepy as it would have sounded coming out of someone else's mouth, you smile. "Don't worry, Vincent. I'm yours."


End file.
